Cat Days
by Annouramir
Summary: Nekotalia: Arthur has a hard time keeping up with one too many cats.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia. Never have and never will~

* * *

Arthur never minded having so many cats in the house. Quite the opposite actually. He enjoyed their company for the most part.

However…

As he stood at the sink preparing to make a cup of tea, his eyes drifted out the window. He saw a cat tail sticking out amongst his flowers. Then there was an occasional clump of dirt that would go flying up. Squinting, Arthur watched some of his flowers go under and then reemerge lifeless on the ground. His eyes widened again and he knocked on the window, trying to get the cat's attention.

A brown head poked up and looked around before the cat's eyes met Arthur's. And immediately Arthur recognized the cat from the light patch of its nose that looked more like a band-aid, "Australia! Get out of those flowers," Arthur yelled from the kitchen.

Australia just blinked a few times before he resumed his digging. "Australia!" Arthur yelled again but with no success.

Tea all but forgotten, Arthur was startled when he heard a loud crash from the living room. Running out, he just managed to arrive in time to see one of his glass unicorns fall to the floor and shatter into pieces. Looking for the culprit, Hong Kong was walking across the mantle of the fireplace to the other book shelf, not taking any effort to step around the breakables that were placed up there.

"Hong Kong, get down from there right now!"

Hong Kong was unimpressed by Arthur waving his hands around trying to figure out the easiest way to shoo him off the mantle. Instead of jumping down like he probably should have, Hong Kong continued his way to the other book shelf and jumped to the top shelf, knocking over a few books that were up there.

Curling his tail around his feet, Hong Kong continued to watch Arthur yell, "Hong Kong, don't you ignore me!" and ignored him.

Arthur was becoming more frustrated by the second, of course it didn't help when he was trying to organize his thoughts and from down the hall he heard, "Mrow! Mrooow! Mroooooow!" Each one getting louder and louder.

Arthur sighed, "Yes America?" he finally replied.

Another "Mrow" came from down the hall.

"No America, it's not time for you to be fed," Arthur said.

"MROW!"

"Bloody cat…" Arthur grumbled as he began walking down the hall. He wasn't about to feed America again, but he could at least find him and give him enough attention to keep him quiet.

Which would have been much easier if while he was walking down the hall the kitten of the house didn't run right in front of him, causing him to trip up and land with his face on the floor.

Looking up, Sealand was holding his head up with a content look across his face as he proudly marched down the hall. His tail straight up in the air.

Now sore and stiff, Arthur picked himself off the floor. America was still further down the hall complaining about one thing or another. But Arthur didn't really care at that point. Moving slowly, he came back into the living room.

Falling over into his arm chair, he heard a soft "Mrow!" causing him to jump back up to his feet.

Arthur glanced behind him and sighed. Picking up the cat he almost sat on, "I'm sorry Canada. I didn't see you there," he said. Sitting down again, he placed Canada in his lap and propped his feet up. Leaning back, Arthur found himself drifting off to sleep before too long.

Arthur didn't hear Australia come back into the house, dropping a few flowers for him before jumping up on the chair and curling up on his legs.

He didn't see Hong Kong continue to watch him from the top of the book case.

And he didn't see that Sealand was attempting to catch a mouse to keep it out of the house. Even if the mouse did get away in the end.

Canada was still curled up on his lap, purring lightly.

And America decided that it was his job to keep Arthur's head from getting cold as he placed himself on top of his head and fell asleep.

Too bad Arthur was already asleep, never knowing that occasionally his cats did enjoy his company as well.

* * *

Poor Arthur. I do love him. He just has an interesting group of cats is all.


End file.
